


We'll Go Down In History

by AAJurado



Category: Axis Power Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 1500's, 1600's, 1700's, 1800's, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Historical Hetalia, Independence Wars, Multi, Poems, Poetry, Sort of Poetry, World War I, World War II, revolutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAJurado/pseuds/AAJurado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historical Hetalia Poems, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pearl Harbor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So this is my mind telling me that I have learned a thing or two in History class.....   
> You can request me any particular event that you want me to write about and I will surely write it.   
> Love you all.
> 
> Hetalia doesn't belongs to me, blah blah blah, the usual.

**Japan.**

>  
> 
> _"When reflecting upon it today, that the Peral Harbor attack should have_
> 
> _succeeded in achieving surprise seems a blessing from Heaven._
> 
> _It was clear that a great American fleet had beed concentrated in Pearl Harbor,_
> 
> _and that the state of alert would be very high."_
> 
> -Hideki Tojo, a Japanese Soldier.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Leave him, let him bleed.

Destroy his soul, 

Crash his  bones.

End him for once

And for all.

 

What would this boy know?

If he is so  young.

New to the world.

Useless,innocent.

 

I was here before,

I am wiser.

I am stronger.

I am more powerful.

 

Destroy his chance.

Don't let him advance.

How will this child

defend himself?

 

Let him die.

For he shall never rise.

Don't let him gain power.

End him for once 

and for all.

 


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historical Hetalia poems, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Pearl Harbor.  
> Remember to send me your request, :)  
> Love you all.

**America.**

 

 

> _"I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping_
> 
> _giant and fill him with a terrible resolve."_
> 
> -Isoroku Yamamoto
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

I am done.

I am angry.

For this was

the last straw.

 

He shouldn't have

underestimate the child.

The young kid is long gone.

There is only anger in me.

 

You left me lost? I am found.

Left me to bleed? I am cured.

Destroy my soul? I am stronger.

End me? I just began.

 

You tried to bury me.

I am a seed.

I am your end.

I shall take revenge.

You will wish you hadn't tried 

to destroy me.

 

 


	3. The Independence Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historical Hetalia poems, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So..... this is my mexican independence poem.  
> Viva Mexico!!!  
> So my oc of Mexico is a woman but I won't give details of her life, sorry.  
> Love you all.

**Mexico.**

>  
> 
> _"Action must be taken at once; there is no time to be lost,_
> 
> _we shall yet see the oppressors'  yoke broken and the fragments scattered on the ground."_
> 
> -Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla

 

* * *

 

 

I shall be free.

I won't be silent

to my people's cry

I won't let you

own me.

 

I am my own

person.

You shall not

conquer me.

I won't fall into 

your arms, leaving me

to die.

 

I will speak up.

I will growl, bite, stab.

I will leave you to bleed.

For I won't give up.

 

I must fight.

I will fight.

You can't take me.

I am not your slave.


End file.
